This invention generally relates to intravascular balloon catheters and systems for performing percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) and/or stent delivery, and more particularly to a catheter delivery system that uses a radiopaque coil in the catheter structure to provide a visual indicator in the system showing where a part of the catheter is located within a body lumen.
PTCA is a widely used procedure for the treatment of coronary heart disease. In this procedure, a balloon dilatation catheter is advanced into the patient's coronary artery and the balloon on the catheter is inflated within the stenotic region of the patient's artery to open up the arterial passageway and thereby increase the blood flow there through. To facilitate the advancement of the dilatation catheter into the patient's coronary artery, a guiding catheter having a pre-shaped distal tip is first percutaneously introduced into the cardiovascular system of a patient by the Seldinger technique or other method through the brachial or femoral arteries.
The catheter is advanced until the pre-shaped distal tip of the guiding catheter is disposed within the aorta adjacent the ostium of the desired coronary artery, and the distal tip of the guiding catheter is then maneuvered into the ostium. A balloon dilatation catheter may then be advanced through the guiding catheter into the patient's coronary artery over a guidewire until the balloon on the catheter is disposed within the stenotic region of the patient's artery. The balloon is inflated to open up the arterial passageway and increase the blood flow through the artery. Generally, the inflated diameter of the balloon is approximately the same diameter as the native diameter of the body lumen being dilated so as to complete the dilatation but not over expand the artery wall. After the balloon is finally deflated, blood flow resumes through the dilated artery and the dilatation catheter can be removed.
In a large number of angioplasty procedures, there may be a restenosis, i.e. reformation of the arterial plaque. To reduce the restenosis rate and to strengthen the dilated area, physicians may implant an intravascular prosthesis or “stent” inside the artery at the site of the lesion. Stents may also be used to repair vessels having an intimal flap or dissection or to generally strengthen a weakened section of a vessel. Stents are usually delivered to a desired location within a coronary artery in a contracted condition on a balloon of a catheter which is similar in many respects to a balloon angioplasty catheter, and expanded to a larger diameter by expansion of the balloon. The balloon is then deflated to remove the catheter and the stent is left in place within the artery at the site of the dilated lesion.
To accurately place the balloon, and also the stent, at the desired location, visual markers on the catheter are typically utilized that are read by machines outside the body. For example, in the case where a balloon catheter is used with an fluoroscope, a radiopaque marker incorporated into the catheter body may be observed visually on a screen while the procedure is taking place. In many cases, the markers must be precisely located to ensure accurate placement of the balloon in the affected area. Incorporating markers into the catheter's or balloon's structure can be expensive, and the markers can become dislodged when the catheter is torqued during delivery or when the catheter's balloon expands. For these reasons, a better and more economically feasible method of incorporating a radiopaque marker into a balloon catheter is needed.